1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to measuring azimuth, and more particularly, to an azimuth measurement apparatus and method using a phase difference, capable of measuring a precise position of an object by reducing an error of an azimuth using a phase difference between impulse signals received at an indoor positioning field.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating conventional measurement method of a position of an object 110, used in an indoor positioning field to ascertain the position of the object 110 at the object 110 itself, or at a base station BS1 or BS2. Referring to FIG. 1, to measure the position of the object 110, a distance d1 between the object 110 and the base station BS1, a distance d2 between the object 110 and the base station BS2, and an azimuth θ of the object 110 have to be known.
Namely, the position of the object 110 may be known by using a distance d between a fixed position and the object 110, and the azimuth θ, wherein the fixed position is located between the base stations BS1 and BS2 separated from each other by a distance L. Conventionally, the distance d between the fixed position and the object 110, and the azimuth θ are measured by using the distance d1 between the object 110 and the base station BS1, and the distance d2 between the object 110 and the base station BS2.
In this case, the azimuth θ of the object 110 is calculated by using a difference between the object 110 and each of the distances d1 and d2. Accordingly, the precise position of the object 110 may be known by reducing an error in the azimuth θ by precisely measuring the difference between the object 110 and each of the distances d1 and d2.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, since there is an error range of the object 110, the azimuth θ cannot be precisely measured by using the difference between the distances d1 and d2, thereby increasing an error in measuring the position of the object 110. Accordingly, an apparatus and method capable of measuring a precise position of an object by reducing an error of an azimuth using a phase difference is required.